It is common practice to couple mechanically two or more actuators for driving a common load, i.e. to use two or more actuators in piggyback configuration or simply “piggybacked”. For example, the actuators are mechanically coupled directly through attachment to a common drive shaft or indirectly through connecting rods, levers, bars, other linkage assemblies, or parts of the load to be driven, e.g. a damper or a valve. Typically, and depending on the type and way of the mechanical coupling of the actuators to each other and/or the common load, the materials used for the mechanical coupling, and the distances between the individual actuators, etc., the load is not equally distributed among the piggybacked actuators, the force provided by their electrical motors is not optimally used and combined, and, worst of all, as a result, gear and transmission mechanisms of the actuators are damaged in the process.